S i n g l e
by Princess16
Summary: Serena an heiress, is looking for a little bit of love and comes across a couple suitors only to truly have feelings for one. Who is this one suitor? Read to figure out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Authors Note: I am a horrible writer, but I have so many fun ideas in which I hope to express. So, if you have any ideas that would allow it to be written better etc… please contact me. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter 1 : Talk of Business and Balls

It was Saturday morning and Serena found it hard getting out of bed. Finally deciding to start her day she made her way to the bathroom, stumbling over a few things, one of which was her alarm clock that read 6:00AM in a bold red outline. Slamming down the snooze button she started her day.

After getting out of the shower, lightly spraying herself with her beautiful smelling perfume, "Love Spell," by Victoria Secret and brushing her pearly whites,and thenbegan to dress.

Serena, or Serenity as she was formerly called was a woman of exquisite beauty, standing at least 5'5. She pouted her lips as she applied the lip-gloss allowing them to be plump and seductive. Her thick long lashes seemed to glide along the mascara wand as if it was made especially for her. Applying just a bit of shadow she created that light smokey eye that made her beautiful blues look almost tired in the sexiest way.

Her hair that of which came into at least three tapered layers stopped about three inches below her chest. It was blond with tints of gold. Its volume seemed to curl the ends a bit, leaving her with these loose sexy locks here and there. Her bangs almost fell into her eyes, but pushed aside made great side bangs.

Making her way over too her closet she slipped on some essentials; a yellow lace braw that shown through and peeked out of a white short sleeve very low cut v-neck tee and a pair of jeans. The braw seemed to accentuate her small D cup chest in which the cleavage shown nicely and complemented her slender yet curvaceous body to the T.

Not that she would commit to such a lifestyle, but if she so chose, this bunny could most definitely put all other playboy playmates in retirement.

Sliding on her Black, shorter stiletto heeled boots she pulled on her Black Pea coat. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she put on some diamond studded, square cut earrings. Yawning tiredly she grabbed her Balenciaga handbag and was on her way out the front door. Her destination was first, the Café Arcade and then, to meet the girls at Rei's Temple.

Click link, " http/img214.imageshack.us/img214/482/outfitch15rv.jpg " for better outfit description

Upon entering the arcade Darien could be seen having a conversation with Andrew. Both turned to the feel of the cold winter wonderland that circulated outside the automatic sliding doors. The white snow seemed to blanket the architectures outside as more snow slowly descended from above. Serena came in hurriedly, her pink nose and huddled body indicated her distress of the cold atmosphere. Both men smiled at her as she sat down on the stool directly to Darien's left. Andrew greeted her and then turned into the kitchen to retrieve her request for some hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll.

Darien took in her gorgeousness and how she was huddled to the stool as if it was heated and brought warmth to her seemingly numb body.

Deciding to toy with her he took a gulp of his coffee, grabbing and putting on his coat that lay on the stool sitting to his right he broke the silence, "Brrr… you just had to bring the cold in with you didn't you?" The once warm Café Arcade seemed a little cooler after her entrance. He picked up and read his paper as he hid a huge grin behind the black printed pages. Standing up she walked behind him wrapping both of her arms around his waist and slid her cheek against his. "What do you mean you big complainer, you're not cold, and in fact you're very warm and toasty."

She released her embrace on him grabbed his large scarf that was on the stool to his right, pulling it on, she sat where it once had. He seemed to be ignoring her attempts of conversation.

Darien took a gulp of his coffee and went back to reading his newspaper. "So what's new in the world today?" She said cheerfully grabbing his coffee and taking a couple of sips. "Stock markets went down a bit, " he sighed out deeply. Looking at her grimly he took the cup from her delicate, slim, nicely manicured, short French tip nailed hand. Taking another gulp he then went back to reading the upsetting news.

Serena took it up again and collected a sip smiling, "aww… business man loose some money?" Saying this in a sweet, childish, sympathetic tone. He turned to her with an unpleasant smile making her laugh as he once again rescued his coffee. Taking the last gulp Serena reasoned with him. "Common, there are a zillion more things to be happy about." He looked at her with doubt, "like?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Sliding off the stool she came closer to him and gave him a once over. His hair sexily looked towel tossed with a light comb through and fell in his eyes a bit. His teal shirt, which was mostly concealed due to his leather coat, accentuated his muscular physic with every little flex. His washed jeans hung somewhat loosely, but the casual shoes seemed to complete the outfit.

Click link, " http/img214.imageshack.us/img214/6889/ch1guy8lp.jpg " for better outfit description

Serena took his hand in hers and putt the paper down on the counter. She then allowed herself to gaze into his eyes that seemed as blue as the depths of the ocean. Smiling at him she brought one of her hands to his cheek, "Being here with me, that's not so bad right?" He smiled and rubbed his thumb lightly against her cheek grazing her lip as he slowly withdrew. She closed her eyes at his light touch. "I guess there are worse things," he said seriously then reached for his paper.

Snatching the newspaper from the counter before he did, she hurried over to the lounging area of the Café Arcade. "Hey…", he complained. She just giggled as he got up from his stool and came towards her. She turned her back to him and hugged the newspaper to her chest. "Common give it to me or I'll have to bring out my ultimate weapon," he pleaded. She just shook her head left to right, "No, because it only puts you in a bad mood." He finally came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Serena struggled as Darien began to tickle her.

Eventually they came into close contact with a wall in which Darien allowed Serena to turn around trapping her. Still hugging the paper she leaned against the wall and looked up into his eyes. He looked down into hers as she began to speak, " I don't make you happy huh?.." She said this with curiosity and know how, he just smiled down at her, "common you know I was just kidding." She dropped his paper into the trashcan quickly, Darien grabbed onto her wrists, but he wasn't quick enough. She laughed as the paper fell in. He turned back to her, "you thought that was funny huh?"

With that he released her wrists, picked her up through her protests and dropped her on one of the couches. Tickling her to a point pure exhaustion. Finally ending the escapade, he sat down on the couch with her. Leaning back with his arms folded over his chest he closed his eyes. After her laughter subsided she leaned over to him cupping his cheek and turning his head towards her. Still lounging his head he turned to look at her. Opening his eyes lazily she smiled at him. "There are better things in life then just money and business." He gave her a little dopey smile and went back to his previous closed eye position. "Tired?" she asked. He yawned really loud and nodded his head up and down a little, eyes still closed.

Smiling up at him she scooted closer to him pulling his arm out of its fold he cocked one eye at her wondering what she was up to, but when. She wrapped his arm around herself and leaned against his chest closing her eyes he just smiled. "Me too," she sighed; the both of them adjusted a little as so they were more comfortable lying against the couch pillows. He then wrapped his other arm around her protectively. Her hands seemed to mold to his chest, as this little blanket of warmth seemed to cover the both of them sending them both into a wonderful sleep.

"Serena!" Slowly she awoke from her sleep with a sense of being safe and protected. Lazily she opened her eyes as did Darien, both cloudy, Serena's more then Darien's gazed into at one another, before they turned to the direction of the voice. The four girls stood before them. Releasing his hold on Serena a little she turned in his embrace and was facing the direction of the girls.

Both of them wrapped in each others arms seemed to be staring at four angry girls. "What…" She said tiredly as she yawned and stretched a bit in his arms. Darien followed suit as she went back to resting her eyes. "Serena, you didn't even show," Rei chimed angrily. Serena didn't even flinch at the loud outburst, but just wrapped herself more tightly into Darien's arms. He allowed this and held the warm grip. "It was cold outside and at least I got out of bed, you have to at least give me that." All the girls sweat dropped, out of frustration, falling into the nearest couch or reclining chair. Rei plopped right next to Serena making the two enwrapped in one another sit up right.

Darien moved more towards the arm of the couch. Serena allowed him to do this but then stood up letting out a frustrated groan. They all looked at her, even Darien quizzically. "Listen", she said to the girls as she went over and sat on the arm of the couch, "I don't even see why I needed to be there." She hugged herself, "I already have manners," she yawned out. They all looked at each other with more doubt. Darien just laughed at her. As she sent him a playful punch he rubbed his shoulder in Fake pain before laughing again. "What is this thing all of you had planned?" he finally questioned. "Well," Rei scooted towards Darien and wrapped her arm around his all clingy and love stuck, "We were all doing early manners classes in prepare for the annual Benefit dinner that is held in the fanciest hotel in Tokyo, the Ritz Carlton.

"You are coming right?" Rei questioned almost crawling on his lap. He quickly wrapped an arm around Serena and pulled, landing her in his lap. Rei sort of released Darien's arm as Serena fell backwards onto Darien and resting her head on Rei's lap as her legs dangled over the arm. "Hey…," she said about to regain composure until Rei moved and her head fell back a bit landing on the cushion. "Ouch, she grumbled in dismay as she tried to gain composure once more, turning in his embrace of help. "Yeah, I'm going, work is paying me to meet with a couple clients so I need to show up." he said grimly.

Serena finally sat to where her legs were bend and brought together. She grabbed one of the couch pillows and laid it upon Darien's lap. As she lowered her head to relax once again, doing so she closed her eyes. "Serena." they all protested to her going back to her nap. "So how's it going?" Darien began. "Everything would be fine if bunny here would just be on time to things she agrees to do," Rei practically yelled in Serena's ear. "Common Rei can't you see she's rather waste her Saturday sleeping," Lita voiced. "Girls obviously Serena hasn't been getting enough sleep lately," Ami reasoned. Darien just chuckled and looked down at the quiet bundle in his lap.

"Been dreaming about me," he whispered loud enough so the group could hear. Their laughs all began and subsided when she slowly began to open her eyes and looked up into his smiling, "maybe," she said.

He didn't expect to hear that. She laughed at the confused look on his face. All the girls laughed almost. "So Darien," Ami began, "How's business?" He let out a huge sigh, "complicated." He looked over to the trashcan where his paper now rested. All the sudden he got a whiff of remembrance, "Dammnn," he almost shouted as he hurried to get Serena off of him. "I forgot I had to meet with someone today." Serena collected herself and said with a jokingly coy grin, "You have a date, do you?" "He just smiled at her in a way that made her know it wasn't with a girl, more so it was business related and was she jealous. "I can't talk right now I really have to go he said after he gave her that quick smile. With that he dropped some cash on the counter and was out of there in a flash. Leaving the girls to talk about everything girls talk about and what they are going to wear for this banquet.

Please Review and put in your Input.


End file.
